Installation
Disclaimer: The author and the community bear no responsibility for potentially bricking your device, account restriction, computer explosion, corrupted soul gems, heads bitten off, Walpurgisnacht and the end of the world. Android 4.4+ ADB - recommended Requires a computer and a USB cable. Magisk Hide might work for rooted devices. Note: For Windows users u/wsr has created an automatic installation tool. It may be downloaded at github. Installation instructions are given there. # Make sure USB debugging is "on" on your device. # (Optional) Uninstall the app if it is already installed on your device. # Download the latest MagiReco from ApkPure or ApkMonk, onto the computer that is using ADB. # Install Android Debug Bridge (Windows Mac Linux) on your computer. # コネクト your device via USB cable. # Open Terminal/Command Prompt. # Enter the following commands one by one and the game should be ready to launch. #* If you see "adb is not recognized as an internal or external command", please type cd . Also, please confirm any prompt on your device while installing. #* If your computer does not サポート Japanese characters, change the file name from Japanese to English. #*: adb devices #*: adb push /sdcard/app.apk #*: adb shell pm install -r -i "com.android.vending" -r /sdcard/app.apk VPN (Virtual Private Network) Only works if your device is in the compatible device list. # Start your VPN. # Choose Japan region. # Clear Google Play Store data. # Open Google Play Store. If you see app names in Japanese name, you are using Japanese Play Store. # Install the latest MagiReco and wait until the installation is completed. Notice: If you start the game right after installing it without turning your Japan VPN off, an account with Japan country code will be generated. The country code will be checked when you try transferring the account, and it will pop up "Country code mismatch" when the game finds your local country code does not correspond with the account's one. App Cloner # Download and install App Cloner here. # Download and install the latest MagiReco from ApkPure or ApkMonk. # Open App Cloner and select MagiReco. Clone the game with your desired settings. Modified Cured APK Using a modified Android Package Kit may violate Terms of Service. Install only if you agree with the disclaimer above. Download the modified APK (find it yourself on either Reddit or Discord) and install it on your device or emulator (Bluestack/Nox) iOS 9.0+ Only works if your device is in the compatible device list. iOS 11.0+ is not recommended as it can break app update. You may not be able to update in the future. # Log out if you have logged in an account. # Go to iTunes MagiReco and click the blue button below app icon. # Create a new Apple ID. Make sure "If the billing address of your payment information is not in Japan, click here." is present in Terms and Conditions and Apple Privacy Policy. Pick a random location in Japan in billing address. # Verify your Email address and sign in with your Japanese account. # Download MagiReco from App Store on your iOS device. Purchase in cured APK Requires root. # Install the original version of MagiReco through Google Play Store or adb method. # Copy cured APK and replace the original APK at (/data/app/com.aniplex.magireco-1/). # Give all your money to Mitama. Note: You can buy 素材 with PayPal or your credit card. Further Reading Android Authority has a detailed video about installing and running Android apps on a PC. You might find this useful. Category:Tutorial